


抢夺

by kongdi



Category: xjb搞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongdi/pseuds/kongdi
Summary: 双性东描写预警井然绿胡杨帽预警三观不正搞人妻（跪）





	抢夺

**Author's Note:**

> 双性东描写预警  
> 井然绿胡杨帽预警  
> 三观不正搞人妻（跪）

往往别人的东西看上去总是好的……因为，那不属于自己。

井然这人的生活方式跟他的性格息息相关，既条理又规律除工作外不会再和旁人多浪费一句的时间。常理来说，他这样的相处态度很难有朋友，不过巧就巧在一次合作中偶然结识了胡杨。

以及他后来那据说是幼时青梅竹马多年后重逢而闪婚的【小妻子】。

 

尤东东才只是个刚毕业出来上社会历练的实习生，除去学生时代的打工，没什么正儿八经的工作经验。胡杨怕他在职场被人刻意为难，略犹豫一下，想到了井大设计师。希望对方作为投缘的朋友，稍微帮着点自家老婆。

如果随便换个人，井然肯定会二话不说直接拒绝。但他意外不排斥他这位朋友的妻子，尤东东不知是因为什么从第一次由胡杨介绍他俩见面，就显得有些怕他。

唯唯诺诺的姿态井然在公司也看多了，不过尤东东更有意思在，分明像是什么都怕却非得在他面前强撑出一副无所畏惧的样子。可井然要真把视线长时间落在他身上，他又会不着痕迹地躲在胡杨身后，畏畏缩缩装作不经意地小心打量自己。

也可以称得上是恶趣味，井然很享受对方这没由来的警惕和强装镇定。

尤东东跟他在街边宠物店外看到摆放在柜台上的小仓鼠有七八分相似，在笼子里捧着随地捡到的松子，小小毛绒绒的一团啃得战战兢兢，甚至在同他对视后抱着松子撒开脚丫连滚带爬蜷回自己的小窝里。

可惜井然不擅长养宠物，而尤东东也已经有主了。

 

他没准备对尤东东出手的，至少在发现那个秘密前。

其实早在最初胡杨人前一口一个老婆的喊，尤东东再不情愿却也从未反驳过时，井然难免有过疑惑。虽然之后都归功为新婚两位的情趣，但总觉得哪有违和。毕竟，以尤东东的性子应该不会喜欢被人当面这么叫。

……

“我就说——”

手指伸进内裤里，在男人疲软的性器下方摸到了本该是女性专属的雌穴。

井然直接欺身将人压在自己私人工作室的办公桌上，撩起尤东东的短袖下摆，低头含咬住他裸露在外的一侧胸乳。扣住尤东东手腕的手施加力道，牙齿轻轻磕在软嫩的乳尖。

“你再挣扎我就咬下去，回去给你老公看看印子怎么样？”

就腕力上来说，他几乎是碾压身下人的。尤东东抵不抵抗结果都没差，井然只不过是想借机吓他。摸着柔软的穴，食指挑开紧闭的肉唇把整根手指贴在穴口处磨蹭。

男人的目光自上而下锁定在尤东东的脸上，看着他从慌张恐惧逐渐红了脸，羞耻心被自己下身发出的可耻水声彻底击垮。胡乱地摇头，努力制止行为越界的爱人好友。

“不！你不能！！”

对方的指尖随着这句话尾音毫不犹豫插进了温热的雌穴。

“你明明又不是女人……我现在插的这个地方到底是什么啊？”

用着冷淡的语气却恶劣地多加入一根手指挖弄狭窄的穴道，井然饶有兴致地扫视起被自己粗暴撑开的穴。

那处又嫩又湿，配上尤东东害怕到颤抖的瘦削身体，轻易就能戳中男人的征服欲。

“胡杨前天喝多了，而你就和他酒后形容的一样，【前面的洞】怎么玩都能湿。反正他一时半会儿也没办法来接你，我先陪你好好玩玩。”

“我、我不要，你滚开！”

 

人妻的好处大概是早被开发透彻，以至于随便用手逗弄简单就会潮吹。温暖的淫液一小股一小股喷溅在掌心，沿着手指的弯曲弧度滴在光洁的地板上。

尤东东高潮时那双愧疚又满是情欲的泪眼，让向来对性事不甚热衷的井然头一回感觉到口干舌燥。

别人的东西又如何？想要就抢过来。

从身和心同时下手，爱情里最脆弱的永远都是信任。

 

“无论有没有喝醉，会跟别人宣扬你在床上有多放荡多淫乱的男人实在是遭透了。”

“你猜猜他今天的迟到究竟是不是故意想把你留给我——”

井然清冷的嗓音宛如毒蛇狰狞的獠牙，一字一顿。

“任我侵犯？”

人在恐惧下很难做出冷静理智的判断，井然要的就是尤东东这一刻的动摇跟怀疑。他解开自己的裤腰带，拉下内裤将勃起的阴茎抵在尤东东白嫩的大腿内侧。

“而我能让你爽到哭着求操……来试试吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我dbq胡杨，以及井然是真假话掺着说来骗东东的。  
> 结局小人妻到底是彻底投入新欢的怀抱还是回归家庭（？）大家自己脑补就好（？？）


End file.
